Operation: TORPEDO
*Beta Company (300 SPARTAN-IIIs) *8 s *300 Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pods |forces2=*7 Covenant Cruisers *Several squadrons of Seraphs *Hundreds of soldiers **Elites **Jackals **Grunts **Presumably Hunters also |casual1=*Beta Company (298 SPARTAN-IIIs) *7 s unaccounted for *300 Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pods destroyed during use |casual2=*Several squadrons of Seraphs *Thousands of soldiers **Elites **Jackals **Grunts **Hunters *7 Covenant Cruisers }} Operation: TORPEDO was a UNSC operation to eliminate a Covenant refinery on the inhabited moon Pegasi Delta, orbiting 51 Pegasi-B, in the 51 Pegasi-B System. The engagement took place on July 3, 2545. Introduction The aim of Operation: TORPEDO was to destroy a Covenant deuterium/tritium refinery. These chemicals were used in the alien's plasma reactors, therefore making this refinery an excellent refuelling plant for Covenant ships, right on the edge of UNSC space. The destruction of this supply point would triple the length of Covenant resupply and buy the UNSC valuable time in the war to survive. This time would be spent regrouping in the wake of numerous crushing defeats at the hands of the Covenant Navy. Long range nuclear bombardments were met with failure as the Covenant ships shot the nukes out of the sky. The operation was then assigned to the newly commissioned Spartan-III Beta Company, attached to the . The outcome was a Beta Company victory, but at great cost. All Spartan IIIs, with the exception Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091 were pronounced KIA. However, all Covenant forces groundside as well as several Covenant ships were also eliminated. This battle bears a great resemblence to the Battle of Thermopayle, where 300 Spartans stood against thousands of enemies, with next to no survivors. Timeline July 3, 2545 *0435 Hours, the three hundred Spartan-III's of Beta Company are dropped out of Slipspace by the All Under Heaven in Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pods. *Eight s are landed in strategic locations around the target and one STARS is dropped to orbit the planet. *1135 Hours, 291 Spartan-III's land on the surface of Pegasi Delta within drop pods. 9 Spartan-III's unnaccounted for presumed dead. *Spartan-III's regroup into fireteams. Covenant Seraph fighters begin strafing runs. *Surviving Spartan-III's begin frontal charge of refinery-city. Strafing continues.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 16 *Sniper Jackals fire on charging Spartan-III's. Spartan-III's reduced to 200 active soldiers.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 17 Several Spartan-IIIs with M19-B missile launchers destroy multiple strafing Seraphs with a Bravo maneuver, discouraging remaining fighters. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 20 *Thousands of Jackals and Elites rush from cover within the factory to face the two hundred remaining Spartan-III's. *The attacked Spartans panic and declare code Omega Three. Seven Covenant Cruisers descend from above the factory. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 22 *Covenant Crusiers launch dropships and deliver troops to the surface via gravity lifts. Forces engage remaining Spartan-III's. *Team Foxtrot arrives at the facility core. Adam-B004 is shot while holding off pursuing Covenant forces and Min-B174 is killed by a premature charge explosion. Last two remaining Spartan-III's, Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091, successfully overload the core and escape over a cliff into the ocean. *Leftovers of Beta Company are slaughtered. Facility explodes, destroying all Covenant forces within range, including the seven Covenant Cruisers.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 25-26 *Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091 retreat aboard one of the pre-inserted Black Cat subprowlers and fall back to UNSC controlled space.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 27 References Torpedo Torpedo Pegasi Delta Category:UNSC Victories